


Bittersweet

by acousticgurl4



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acousticgurl4/pseuds/acousticgurl4
Summary: Post season one. Alex and Michael pairing. I don't want to give anything away. Hopefully people will just dive right in and give it a read.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I have always liked writing, but fanfic is a very public thing. I decided to go for it after watching the Roswell reboot. I am in love with Michael and Alex. I cannot stand the way the writers ended season one for them. The Maria story line belongs in the original Roswell. Anyway, I hope someone enjoys this story. Any comments would be so appreciated.

He kissed him hard, knocking him back a few steps. Once they caught their footing, the kiss only intensified. He put his hands on his face to get a better angle. Soon the other man did the same. He reached behind him and grabbed his ass. Their kissing was like breathing. In the moment, it was like they had to kiss to survive. They took turns gently biting the other's bottom lip. Tongues were coming together like the perfect dance. Shirts were being removed roughly, buttons being ripped off. Once they were gone, there was a whole new playing field. He ran his fingers down the front of his chest, his fingers getting lost in the beautiful chest hair in a way that felt so right. Meanwhile, he moved his mouth down his neck, biting his lover's Adam's apple. All you could hear in the room was heavy breathing and intense moans. The kisses continued down to the chest where he began softly licking around one nipple until it became a hard little bud. Then he moved his mouth to the other one and repeated the process. Once they were hard, he gently bit each one, eliciting a deep moan from his partner. Somehow they made it over to the bed, where they landed with a loud thud. They continued their assault on each other, with barely a moment's pause. Using his tongue, he traveled down until he reached his belly button, which seemed to fascinate him. The sounds his lover made, the way he squirmed, only turned him on more. His hands suddenly hit a belt buckle. The next sound was a slow pull of a zipper going down. Then he reached into his jeans and felt him. Hard, wet, beautiful. He could feel his own erection straining against his jeans. His lover reached over to undo his buckle zipper. Soon they were both touching the other. Their penises were rubbing up against each other, sending shock waves through their bodies and sparks behind their eyes. Both of their lungs felt like they were going to explode from the intensity of everything. Neither thought they could last much longer without being inside the other. After what seemed like forever but had actually only been a couple of minutes, they pulled each other's pants and boxers all the way down. He began to use his fingers on him, pushing his way inside one at a time. After adding three fingers, he pulled them out causing a whimper from the man beneath him. He grabbed a hold of himself and pressed against his lover's opening. The first few moments were so intense. He felt so tight. God, it had been too long. After letting him adjust to his size, he began to move slowly, each thrust better than the last. Simultaneously he stroked his partner to bring them both to completion. It was pure ecstasy. Being home, Feeling loved, The heat, the desire, the need. A deep kiss that sent shivers down his spine. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge. The pace was maddening. Neither wanting it to end but neither being able to take much more. The telltale signs began to overtake him. After a few more strokes and thrusts, they came together. He landed on his lover, both of them gasping for air. They laid together, both catching their breath, their bodies perfectly aligned. They looked at each other with love and amazement reflected in their eyes. Each amazed by the other, by the feelings they had just experienced. He turned on his side and reached over to touch his face, his mouth, his hair. "I love you."  
Michael woke up, panting, sweating. He laid back down on his pillow, trying to pull himself together. This was the fourth straight night he had dreamed about Alex, and dreamed explicitly. Everything felt so real. He reached out next to him expecting Alex to be there. When he realized it was only another dream, he sighed loudly. It had been weeks since Max had died, since Caulfield, since he had kissed Maria. They both realized quickly that it wouldn't work out between them. Unfortunately, that was after Alex had already found out about them. The look of pain of Alex's face was something Michael will never forget. He had tried to reach out to him multiple times but to no avail. Alex had been too hurt to hear what he had to say, to understand that it was a mistake. The biggest one Michael had ever made. Now all he had were dreams and memories. Sleep would not be a friend to him anymore tonight. The heartache and the what ifs would keep him awake. What if Alex hadn't gone to war? What if his father hadn't been an abusive asshole? What if he hadn't caught him with Alex? What if Alex hadn't walked away at the drive-thru? What if he hadn't slept with Maria? What if he hadn't kissed her that day? Would he and Alex have the relationship they both wanted, both needed? Michael was ultimately the one who made the decision to try and move on. And it had been an epic failure. No one was like Alex. No one ever would be. As the minutes passed, Michael felt tears sting his eyes. Why did he have to wake up at that moment? He had no idea that only a few miles away, Alex was going through the same agony.  
Alex woke up panting and short of breath. Just another dream. He sat up and looked around his bedroom. 'Everything's fine' he told himself. Only everything wasn't fine. This was the fourth night he had dreamed this same dream. He touched his lips and he could swear he tasted Michael. Why was he having this dream? Michael had betrayed him, choosing Maria over him. He had pushed Michael away too many times. It wasn't just that Michael had moved on, but who he moved on with. Maria. One of his lifelong friends. Maria has told him that it meant nothing, sleeping with Michael. He should never have believed her. It could never be nothing to sleep with Michael Guerin. It was everything. As he thought back to his dream, he could feel tears sting his eyes. Why did he still love Michael? The dream was so painful. They had never said 'I love you' to each other. Alex didn't know why had had never been able to get the words out. Yes he did. Fear- of his father, of Michael not saying it back, of ruining everything. The dream made sense now that he thought about it. The only way he could say those words was in a dream. And he woke up before Michael could answer. There would be no more sleep that night. As much as he tried to deny it, he missed Michael. It felt like when he lost his leg. A part of him was gone without Michael. He didn't know how he would ever be complete again. As he laid back down, the tears began to fall.  
Two men, each longing for a future together, neither able to escape their past.


End file.
